Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 2
Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 2 is the ninth episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the ninth episode of the series overall. Synopsis As Josh and Eli head back to the high school for very different reasons, Principal Burr lays down the law and seeks help from the smart kids. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Back in Glendale, Principal Burr returns to the high school and announces over the PA that things need to change as life has gotten out of hand. Turbo charges to Burr’s office, intent on taking him out, however is unsuccessful as a fight ensues. Turbo slams his axe into Burr’s chest, however his attempts are futile and Burr knocks him to the ground, and Mona Lisa announces that his reign is over. The jocks drag his body out of the halls, whilst Burr announces that school is back in session and takes control of the jocks and the other tribes. The epic-conclusion to Josh’s tale begins, as he writes on the floor “I’m here” in reply to the note Sam left him before disappearing. Meanwhile, he has flashbacks to his youth, times spent with his father in Canada — his father tells him a bit about his grandparents, whilst teaching him to track and hunt. Josh again attempts to throw Eli out, but Eli reveals that in banishment, he scouted the school out, and reveals that Turbo is no longer in charge, but the crown now sits on Burr’s head; he further reveals that Burr has Sam in the high school. The two talk about the exile, and Eli announces that he wants the Mall back, but Josh tells him that he can’t just throw the entire Mall’s population out. Eli is at first reluctant to let them stay, however Josh mentions that Mavis wants everyone to stay. This is no help, however and Eli tells Josh to either stay or save Sam. Meanwhile, Wesley saves Turbo from the skip where he — and the rest of the dead bodies — have been thrown. Essentially saving him from his death. After a clean shave and brightening up the school, Principal Burr returns to school duties as the kids clean his office and the ensuing school grounds. On the loudspeaker he calls Sam and Barry to meet him in one of the classrooms where he discusses next steps and what to do about the school. Sam tells him that the school cannot forget about Baron Triumph, however he tells the two that he’s drinking protein shakes to limit his urges. Nevertheless, Burr tells the two that the fallout shelter at the school saved his life and suggests that the two should gather a study-group to find out how the students survived the explosion. Meanwhile, the misfits at the mall deliberate over what to call themselves. However some suggests that they do not need a name as they are not a tribe. Nevertheless, KJ steps up and suggests “the Daybreakers”, as they live to see a new day. Josh is conflicted over how he is able to keep the Daybreakers safe and rescue Sam from Burr. With the rest of the group on-board with this idea, Josh asks Eli if he can borrow his Triumph costume. However, he refuses and after an Eli-flashback segment we see Josh spray-painting a tag for the Daybreakers — a sunrise symbolizing a new era rising — around the entrance to the Mall. Armed with a sunflower bracelet, he heads out for the “real” epic conclusion after some more delays. Eli decides to tag along too, partly thanks to his cards, and agrees to dress up as Baron Triumph. At Josh’s apartment, Wesley, Angelica and Ms. Crumble tend to Turbo’s wounds. Wesley tells Angelica that he is thankful she found a home among the Cheermazons, however she says that she though that they were good with Josh. She asks if Wesley wants to go back to the Mall, however he avoids the question and reminisces about his history. As Turbo begins to heal, Angelica, Ms. Crumble and the Cheermazons leave, but not before Angelica tells Wesley not to go back to Turbo as he is better than that. Wesley tells Turbo that the path they have to take will end with them engaging in a fight to the death together. Sam confronts Burr about the food he has taken to make his smoothies, however Burr tells her that the smoothie is for her. He reveals that all of the kids that died on the day of the explosion did not have the HPVB vaccine and is perhaps one of the reasons the kids and adults died. Burr reveals that he is creating slime that boosts immune systems until they can get their second and third HPV virus — he sees this as an opportunity to gain the student’s trust and save their lives at the same time. Unfortunately, Josh’s plan takes a turn for the worst as Hoyles ambushes Eli, whom he believes to be Baron Triumph, but hurries off as he realises it is in fact Eli. Hoyles is attacked by a mutant dog during his escape, and presumably dies. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Eli has been injured in the chaos and begins to bleed out. Josh begins to cry and tells him that they’ll go back to the Mall and find Mavis, however Eli reveals that Mavis is actually a mannequin. Meanwhile at the school, Mona Lisa and the rest of the school become ill following the slime manufactured by Burr. She finds Barry in the closet and it is revealed that the smoothies he’s been drinking have actually been Barry all along. Burr believes himself to be a god, however Sam rebukes him. Burr proposes the plan to blow up Glendale and build a new city in his image, however this change is to be violent. As Josh finally makes it to the school dressed as Triumph, he hands Sam the sunflower bracelet in the classroom and removes his helmet, revealing who he really is. Unfortunately, an explosion outside causes both of them to fly across the room. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Chelsea Zhang as KJ *Jon LeVert as Barry *Rob H. Roy as Jaden Hoyles *Jade Payton as Demi Anderson *Emily Snell as Miryam *Sandra Mae Frank as Victoria *Jack Justice as Jew-Fro Simon *A.J. Voliton as Fred *Estrella Avila as Jessica Huntley *Kevin Bransford as Other Gay Josh *Charlotte Benesch as Camila *Luke Valen as #54 *Julia Flores as #23 *Stafford Douglas as Hockey Henry Minor *Mather Zickel as Louis Wheeler *Barbie Robertson as Veronica *Elen Abramian as Eli's Mom *Gavin Warren as 8-Year-Old Josh *Armen Nahapetian as 8-Year-Old Eli *Abigail Townsend as Vivienne *Safwon Farmer as Some Kid Trivia *Principal Burr mentions Grease, a 1971 musical written by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. *Principal Burr also mentions The Tempest, a play written by William Shakespeare c. 1610 — 1611. *Burr reveals that he survived the explosion by finding shelter in Glendale High School's bomb shelter. *Eli reveals that Mavis is actually a mannequin as everyone thought. *Following the trauma of being attacked by Hoyles, Eli Cardashyan dies. Quotes :Eli Cardashyan: "Mavis is a mannequin." :Josh Wheeler: "Stop fucking around." :Eli Cardashyan: "Just...when you get to the high school..." :Josh Wheeler: "What? What, man? Anything." :Eli Cardashyan: ''"You touch my Magic: The Gathering cards and I will haunt your ass. You don't want to fuck with paranormal Eli. I'm terrifying as shit. ---- Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes